The Court
by Mrs.Authoress.Malfoy
Summary: Voldemort won the War, and has passed many new laws. Here is one of his many courts, and what happens after it.
1. Chapter 1

"Who speaks?" His voice echoed across the hall.

"I speak." He stepped forward as he spoke, moving closer to the throne.

"Who listens?" The man seated in the throne spoke again.

"I listen." Lanterns were lit as the crowd spoke, showing just how large it was.

"Who judges?" The first man spoke again, relaxing back into his throne.

"I judge." Five people stepped out of the crowd, their faces hidden.

"Who is judged?" He spoke once more, relishing his role.

"I am judged." The second man and his friend spoke.

"Who is punished?" That was my cue.

"I am punished." My voice rang out, sounding strong and defiant.

"So it shall be. Begin." He nodded at the second man, whose hair seemed to stand out in the crowd of black.

"I have done nothing wrong. I have not spoken to her," he gestured to me, "since your new laws were passed. I have twice seen him," he pointed at his friend, "talk to her, and I have heard reports of more conversations. It was through him that I discovered her hiding place. That is the truth," he paused, "My Lord."

I gasped. Not only did he hand me to the worst person, but he had abandoned everything he once stood for. A traitor to the Light.

"What is your judgment?" The man spoke to the judges.

"Both guilty." A woman's voice rang out. She stepped forward and removed her cloak.

Pansy Parkinson.

"Both guilty." A man's voice this time. He removed his cloak and stepped into the light.

Theodore Nott.

"Longbottom, guilty." Another man. He also removed his cloak as he moved forwards.

Blaise Zabini.

The fourth person stepped forwards. "Weasley guilty." She removed her cloak.

Millicent Bulstrode.

"A divided answer. Perhaps the last can make it fair." The man in the throne in the cloak nodded at the last shadow.

The shadow moved forwards, and to the side. They moved so that they were in front of me, blocking my view of the throne.

They faced Voldemort, the Dark King, and then stated quite clearly, "Neither guilty."

He removed his cloak, turned and released me from the chains preventing me from moving. He grabbed me around the waist, and quickly Apparated away, leaving a stunned crowd of Death Eaters behind.

I just got a glimpse of his hair as we landed, before passing out. My last thoughts were _But that's not possible……_

* * *

_**A/N: Next chapter soon. Who do you think it is? What will Voldemort do? Why did Ron turn to the Dark side? All will be revealed............ Eventually. Please R&R.**_

_27/04/2010_


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as she passed out, her brain shutting down to allow her to heal. Voldemort may pretend to deal justice, but he actually deals the punishment before the trial. She had been crucio'd so many times; her body couldn't deal with that amount of pressure. I thought back to the last time I saw her, the last time anyone did….

_I watched as bolts of light streamed passed me, missing by inches. Some were green, others red. It was like a rainbow, a beautiful, deadly rainbow. I ducked and dodged, hoping that I would make it to the Dark Lord's secret lair before my father noticed I was missing. God alone knows what he would say if he knew where I had been. I ran past people, the fog that someone had conjured making it hard to see who was who. I saw a flash of brown hair, and a jolt of fear paralyzed me. _She_ was here, fighting… He told me she wouldn't, that he would find a way to stop her. He _promised_ me. But I knew that nothing I said could make her leave. She didn't know me, didn't know how I felt. What I had felt ever since 3rd year._

_I wanted to run past, but I had to talk to her, at least get a better look at her. I started towards her, unsure of how I should approach her, when I saw her fall. She had been hit, and I didn't know what by. I knew the Death Eater would be long gone by know, especially if it was the Killing Curse. Our orders were to leave the Golden Trio for Voldemort to deal with, along with their main friends. _

_I ran to her, no longer caring who saw me with her. Let them talk. Half of them would be dead by the time this was over. I dropped to her side, hoping to see some sign of life. Her eyes were moving, a sure sign that she had only been Stunned._

"_Let's get you hidden." I dragged her into the cover of some trees. We must have been close the Forbidden Forest, the only trees that grew this densely. She started to move, her lips forming words she had no breath to speak._

"_W…Why?"_?_ Of course, her first thought is why._

"_Why not?" I countered, glad for some normality._

"_But…Why?" She persisted, wanting a real answer._

_I sighed. I was going to have to tell her, and she wouldn't like it. "Because you were in trouble."_

_She just looked at me, like she was trying to read my mind through my eyes._

"_OK. Well, thank you." She started to get up, and I realized that she wasn't Stunned at all anymore. It must have been a very weak spell for it to have lasted only a few minutes._

_We heard a twig breaking, and we both sat there, like rabbits caught in headlights._

"_Pure-blood and Muddy,_

_Sitting in a tree._

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G._

_First come love,_

_Second come marriage._

_Then comes a baby in a golden carriage." We heard someone drawl. They were hidden by the trees, but I knew who it was. And I knew what I would have to do to keep this quiet._

"_Is that your idea of Heaven, Mudblood? Being with a Pureblood like my dearest nephew here? Would you like me to arrange that for you?" The woman stepped out from the trees, her hood up._

"_Go away, dearest aunt." I laced my voice with as much sarcasm, pure loathing, and unadulterated hatred._

"_Why, I haven't even started." Aunty raised her wand, ready to shoot the first spell._

_I motioned to her that we should get up, and then whispered to her my plan._

"_So, who will it be first? Me or her?" I motioned towards the girl, hoping Aunty would pick me. Then my plan would work. She would allow me to duel her, but not the girl. She was 'beneath' us._

"_Hmm. I think it will be you. After all, you have the guts to challenge me." Excellent. She knew the plan, and Aunty would help in it without knowing anything._

_The girl started to edge away, moving about a 1/16th of an inch per second. I took my dueling stance, ready to fight. "Ready?" I smirked, speaking to both of the woman in the trees._

"_Of course." My aunt answered, but I knew the other woman was as well. She didn't dare answer, in case our plan was discovered._

"_In that case, let's begin." We eyed each other up, only idiots and people who have never dueled before cast a spell immediately. Everyone else waited. I knew my aunt, knew how she operated. I had fought with her yesterday, in an attempt by my father to increase my skills. I had beaten her. I could do it again._

_I mustered all the hate, and fear, and every emotion I felt, and held it, letting it grow bigger and stronger. I was going to need every ounce of my strength for this._

"_RUN!" I shouted, before raising my wand and screaming, "AVADA KADAVRA!"_

_My aunt collapsed to the ground, and I fell next to her. I heard her run away, run to safety. She wouldn't go back to the battlefield. Everyone knew by now that it was lost. We had lost. The Light had lost._

"_I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to fail you…" I whispered, hoping that his ghost would hear me. I should have kept her safe; I should have protected her more. Now, it was only a matter of time before the wolves found her, and when they did, it was all over. She would die by their hands, by the hands of my puppeteers. _

She moaned, and I knew she was reliving some horrific memory. I still couldn't believe that her best friend had handed her in. Of all the people she thought she could trust, it was him. But she must not have trusted him completely. Why else would she not have contacted him?

* * *

**A/N: So, who is this mystery person? Some of you may have guessed already, but leave your opinions in a review please. Thanks.**

**Genève.**

_27/05/2010_


End file.
